


Bad Habit

by slingshot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Closeted Character, Cock Cage, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Implied Cheating, Jinyoung is a lil shit, M/M, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy! Jaebum, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slingshot/pseuds/slingshot
Summary: If you asked Jackson, he would say Jinyoung smells like poppers, ass and daddy issues. But if you asked Jaebum, well, that is if you manage to ask Jaebum because Jinyoung is Jaebum’s dirty little secret.





	1. Lace

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to the nutting anthems that are sin and bad habit by def soul aka lim jaebeom
> 
>  
> 
> * might be little OOC for jinyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (panty kink)

“I told you not to come here.”

The warning rings out in Jaebum’s office, but it lacks bite.

Jaebum’s phone had been buzzing non-stop during his important client meeting with messages from Jinyoung. Jaebum had requested for a break to check his phone and he had nearly dropped it when he finally opened the messages.

Images of different angles of Jinyoung’s plump ass in a lace panty assault his vision. The peach-coloured silk curves around Jinyoung’s hips, with a tiny pink bow nestled above his obvious bulge. The back of the panty is entirely made up of lace, leaving nothing to imagination. It fits perfectly across the latest object of Jaebum’s obsession. Jaebum lets out a sound of frustration before covering it up with a weak cough and looking around in case anyone saw the contents of his phone. 

Jinyoung is on his knees in the photograph, ass presented to the camera. The pretty contrast between the peach colour and Jinyoung’s creamy skin has Jaebum gripping his phone harder. He saves the photos for future viewing. 

“Mr Im, are you alright?” 

Jaebum realizes he is perspiring. “Yep, “ he chokes out. “The temperature in the room seems kind of warm, doesn’t it?” Jaebum loosens his tie, to no avail.

Jaebum is acutely aware of his phone in his pant pocket throughout the meeting. It takes all of his willpower to not think about Jinyoung in that lace panty which is also Jaebum’s favorite panty on him. Alas, he becomes unfocused and restless for the rest of the meeting. 

It’s a bad habit. But to describe it as a ‘habit’, now that is a good excuse. 

Just when Jaebum finally calmed himself down, he finds Jinyoung in his office, lounging comfortably on his premium leather seats. Jinyoung has his glasses on, collar straight, shirt starched and pants crease-free, an image of a perfect office worker. Jaebum shuts his window blinds nervously. He cannot have anyone knowing of Jinyoung. 

“But I miss you.” Jinyoung whines, tugging on Jaebum’s silk tie.

Jinyoung had made it past security posing as a client and sweet-talked his way through Jaebum’s secretary, before bypassing the security code to Jaebum’s office. Jaebum makes a mental note to change the code.

“I’m wearing them right now.” He whispers lasciviously into Jaebum’s ear, wrapping his arms around Jaebum.

Jaebum’s interest peaks. He cannot stop the way his body reacts to Jinyoung. Usually, Jaebum is a restrained person but when it comes to Jinyoung, he cannot control the urge of his desires. It is even worse when Jinyoung readily indulges in Jaebum’s kinks. 

“You naughty little minx. You knew I was in a meeting.” Jaebum reaches down to grab a handful of Jinyoung’s ass, feeling the lacey pattern through Jinyoung’s seamed pants.

“Yes, daddy.” Jinyoung licks into Jaebum’s mouth, a knowing grin on his face.

Jinyoung turns around and undoes his belt, inching his pants down. Jaebum catches a glimpse of the lace fabic. Jinyoung bends over Jaebum’s mahogany desk, flipping his shirttail and arching his back to reveal the lace panty for Jaebum’s pleasure. Jinyoung looks back at Jaebum, his lifted brows as though posing a challenge to Jaebum. It makes Jaebum’s mouth water

“You look so fucking sinful.” Jaebum would go so far as to say that he is willing to be punished for reveling in a sin that is Jinyoung.

He caresses Jinyoung’s smooth cheek, bending down to lay a kiss on the fabric. He traces the rough, patterned texture of the lace under his finger pads. Jaebum pushes it to the side, slipping his finger into Jinyoung. 

“You touched yourself first?” Jaebum asks despite knowing the answer. He just wants to hear the words from Jinyoung’s mouth. He adds more fingers into Jinyoung’s loose hole. 

“What else was I doing when I took those photos just now?” Jinyoung bites out while he writhes, body pressed against the table.

“Fucking tease.”

Jaebum unzips his hard cock and brushes the blunt head against the lace. Pulling more of the fabric away roughly, he pushes in. Jinyoung rocks his hips against him impatiently, fucking himself back on Jaebum. Jaebum finds himself consumed by Jinyoung’s tight heat. The lurid display of Jinyoung’s panty clad ass shaking as it slaps against Jaebum’s pelvic bone makes Jaebum want to cum instantly. 

Jaebum hooks his fingers under the sides of the fabric, thrusting roughly to earn the sweet moans escaping Jinyoung’s lips. He palms Jinyoung’s erect cock through the panty, precum soaking a spot on it. Jaebum circles Jinyoung’s cock with his wrist, jerking it quickly. 

Jinyoung whimpers and spills into the panty, staining the fabric. Jaebum follows close behind with shout, orgasm wrecking through his body.

 

-

 

If you asked Jackson, he would say Jinyoung smells like poppers, ass and daddy issues. But if you asked Jaebum, well, that is if you managed to ask Jaebum because Jinyoung is Jaebum’s dirty little secret.

“I hope you have your own condom because I’ll be charging extra if I have to provide.” Jaebum follows Jinyoung up a dirty flight of stairs and into a dingy, small flat. 

“I thought Jackson said you had the good stuff?” Brows furrowed, Jaebum stands confused.

“Yeah” Jinyoung plops onto the thin mattress and spreads his skinny jeans clad legs at Jaebum, “ _This_ is the good stuff.” 

Jaebum gulps at the sight then, realisation hits him. Jackson had promised Jaebum that his friend Jinyoung had the ‘good stuff’ and hastily chased Jaebum away when some thin guy approached them. Jaebum had just wanted a bag of sativa, not a male hooker. 

“Oh, you meant that.” Jinyoung rubs the back of his head sheepishly. He gets up and crosses his arms. “Well, I haven’t had a shipment in weeks. If you’re looking for what you’re saying, I can’t give you that. Sorry.”

Just as Jinyoung is about to usher Jaebum out of the door, Jaebum gripes his arm, “Wait.”

Jinyoung has a leopard print shirt thrown on loosely, probably borrowed from Bambam. Jaebum stares from Jinyoung’s smudged kohl-lined eyes to the pink tongue licking Jinyoung’s lips, past the silver of skin peeking through the unbuttoned top of the shirt.

“I’ll take what you’re offering,” Jaebum says, eyes never leaving the smooth, milky skin of Jinyoung’s collarbones.

“It’s $250 for anal, more for bareback.” Jinyoung rattles the prices off like a menu.

“I’ll pay you extra if you don’t tell anyone about this.” Jaebum states firmly, throwing a stack of bills tied with a rubber band on the bed.

“Oh?” Jinyoung arches his brow. 

“I’m not out. “ Jaebum’s voice lowers to hushed tones. “To anyone.” 

Jinyoung’s eyes glint, a smirk forms on his lips.

 

-

 

“Sorry, I can’t meet you this time. I have another batch to deal and a client scheduled later.”

“Please?” Jaebum’s persistence starts to grate on Jinyoung’s nerves. What would Jaebum know about living from check to check? Good sex is not enough to pay his student debt or rent.

“I need the money. They’re paying much more.”

“I can take care of you. You don’t have to worry about your next bill.” Possessiveness tinges Jaebum’s voice.

“…I’m listening.”

A visit from one Im Jaebum hours later, Jinyoung languidly lights up a cigarette in his messy sheets alone. Jaebum fucks like a beast, sex with him is probably one of the best experiences Jinyoung has ever had. His worn out body lies covered by various money bills like a blanket, the icing on the cake. Exhaling a puff, Jinyoung laughs manically in his empty apartment.

When Jinyoung makes it to the student loan centre with a plain duffle bag bursting full of cold hard cash at the seams, he thinks, I could get used to this.

 

-

 

“I want a car, daddy.” Voice syrupy sweet, Jinyoung pouts. He widens his eyes and flutters his eyelashes at Jaebum. It had worked previously when Jaebum got him a new laptop.

Jaebum buys him a motorbike instead.

“A car will get stolen in this neighbourhood.” Jaebum shakes his head. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and huffs.

“Then get me out of this damn neighbourhood.”

 

-

 

The thing about greed is that once you have a taste, it festers and takes root in your heart.

Jinyoung lies naked except for Jaebum’s camel coat on his shoulders, smoking a blunt while Jaebum props his head in Jinyoung’s lap. Jinyoung passes the joint to him, caressing Jaebum’s locks. He can almost hear Jaebum purring, a satisfied grin on his face like a Cheshire cat after their romp in bed.

Jinyoung eyes the band nestled on Jaebum’s ring finger from the corner of his vision. Steadily, Jinyoung reaches over and removes the ring from Jaebum. Jaebum is too buzzed out to even notice, pupils dazed. Up close, Jinyoung discerns that the ring is made of white gold, with an embedded diamond. The diamond sparkles in the light, as though mocking Jinyoung’s predicament.

Jinyoung loops the wedding ring onto his own ring finger, admiring how well it fits on his hand.  

-

 

headcanon jinyoung:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135028431@N04/36761452290/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. Pink/Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (feminisation/uniform/sex toy kink)  
> you can skip this chapter if it ain’t your kinks

A purple satin bow sits perfectly clipped onto long, wavy black tresses cascading down a broad collar tapered to a V shape. A pink ribbon choker circles the neck. The hair bow matches the rest of the purple dress, ending with a pleated hem reminiscent of a schoolgirl uniform. The outfit is completed with black varsity stripes on white thigh high socks donned on shaking thighs. 

Jaebum snakes his hand along the inner thigh of the wearer of the dress, feeling the goose bumps rise on it. He rubs his palms against the cotton, feeling smooth skin beneath the material when he pulls the propped knees apart forcefully.

Jaebum licks his lips as he takes in the flushed face and rucked up dress that reveals trembling, pale thighs. He slides his hand further and circles the wet, lubed rim teasingly. Squelching sounds can be heard when Jaebum nudges the black silicon prostrate massager deeper into the rim. He thumbs the hidden button on the massager and revs up the toy.

A broken moan and the audible clink of metal handcuffs answer him.

“Good girl, you’re taking it so well.” Jaebum pats the top of Jinyoung’s head before proceeding to press the same button again, increasing vibration speed.

Jinyoung whimpers, eyes firmly shut. His wrists are rubbed raw by the metal handcuffs restraining him. Jaebum has a knee between Jinyoung’s legs, preventing Jinyoung from closing them in embarrassment.

Jaebum fondles Jinyoung’s face, framed by the long wig, pink cheeks warm against his palm. He drinks in the sight of watery eyes like stars and slack, open pink lip-gloss coated lips. His eyes reach the bottom of Jinyoung’s dress, hemline barely covering what’s between Jinyoung’s lewdly spread sock-clad thighs. Jaebum lifts Jinyoung’s skirt, exposing Jinyoung’s cock trapped in a pink plastic cock cage with a gold padlock. 

Jaebum palms the cock cage, applying warm pressure. Jinyoung whines in frustration. He struggles with the handcuffs, body strained. He breathes heavily. Jinyoung blinks, wet eyelashes brush against the top of his cheeks.

Beautiful, Jaebum thinks as he inserts a thumb into Jinyoung’s rose parted lips. Jinyoung’s tongue flickers against his thumb, sucking on it. He leans in and lays a tender kiss on Jinyoung’s sweaty bangs on his forehead. 

Hand on the massager, Jaebum twists it inside Jinyoung’s hole until he feels it brush over the tiny bump in Jinyoung. Smirking, he dials up the setting.

Instantly, Jinyoung throws his head back and unleashes a cry. He squeezes his eyes as waves of pleasure rock through his body like electricity. He clenches desperately on the massager inside him and bucks his hips up uncontrollably. Jinyoung’s control spirals out of his hands and tears spill, staining his powdered cheeks.

“Daddy, please.” Jinyoung begs feverishly.

Sweat gathers on the rest of Jinyoung’s body, strands of the wig sticking uncomfortably to his neck. He bares his neck, eyes rolling back in at the intense pressure of the toy against his sensitive spot. His balls are flushed red, bound by the ring of the cock cage.

Jaebum does not gratify him with an answer, twisting Jinyoung’s hard nipple through the dress instead. Jinyoung whimpers, sniffing. His skin feels like it is on fire. His nipples are much more sensitive after losing his need to release with the cock cage attached. Jaebum’s caressing hands roam Jinyoung’s thighs.

Jinyoung’s chest heaves, a poor attempt to steady himself. The toy buzzes nonstop mercilessly inside him. Jinyoung is on the verge of screaming, biting his lips hard while droplets trail down his chin. He has no idea if these are tears, saliva or sweat. He wants to cum so badly but his cock is trapped in the cage.

Jaebum dials down the vibration on the prostate massager.

“Use your words. What do you want, baby?” Jaebum asks, tilting Jinyoung’s chin up with a finger. 

“I-I want to cum.” Jinyoung chokes up.

Jaebum hums nonchalantly. Then, he relentlessly increases the vibration. Jinyoung’s eyes widen for a split second before he breaks into a wail. He does not know how long he can take this.

Jaebum watches as Jinyoung squirms on the bed, his own erection tenting. He relishes in Jinyoung’s agony of being consumed by the constant pleasure, savoring Jinyoung’s frustrated cries.

“Please…,” Jinyoung blubbers out. His eyes hooded as his body physically jolts, reduced to a wrecking mess by a small toy.

“Suck me off.” Jaebum demands, voice gruff.

Jaebum turns Jinyoung’s limp body over, releasing Jinyoung’s red wrists from the handcuffs with a click. Jaebum removes the toy and Jinyoung is gasping for air. His hole gapes around the emptiness. Numb from behind and face hot, his mind spaces out. 

Jaebum grips Jinyoung by his shoulders forcefully. Jinyoung’s weak legs results in his hands landing on Jaebum’s pants covered thighs. Jinyoung gets on his knees, muffling a soft moan with his heels meet the sensitive skin of his ass cheeks. 

Jinyoung unbuckles Jaebum with shaking hands, taking all of him in one swallow hungrily. Jaebum groans loudly when he feels the head of his cock hit the back of Jinyoung’s throat. Jinyoung bobs his head eagerly, working to earn the rest of his reward. He fingers curl around the loops of Jaebum’s leather belt. Jinyoung resists his gag reflex as Jaebum grabs his nape like usual and fucks his face with his thick cock. Jaebum is still in control here.

Jaebum glances down at Jinyoung’s full lips wrapped around his erect cock while it thrusts into Jinyoung’s wet, hot mouth. “So pretty,” Jaebum murmurs, stroking the long hair hanging from Jinyoung’s head while Jinyoung looks up at Jaebum through his eyelashes pitifully.

The continued sounds of Jinyoung choking on him and the constricted pressure on his cock brings Jaebum to the edge. He cums, pearl droplets dripping past Jinyoung’s lips and his chin. 

It is only when Jinyoung swallows then Jaebum produces the small key to the padlock of the cock cage. He unlocks the cock cage. Jinyoung sags in relief, his vision goes white and he falls back onto the cotton sheets. He pants heavily, mouth dry.

Jaebum hovers over him and cups Jinyoung’s tear-streaked face, bringing their lips together and tasting himself. He settles himself in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, burying his face into the long hair of the wig.

“Fuck you for making me ruin my costume.” Jinyoung mumbles without bite, voice hoarse from his throat being fucked. He can feel the wetness of the fabric stained with their bodily fluids.

Jaebum slurs out, “I can buy you another one.”

Exhausted, Jinyoung eyes the blinking red dot in the corner warily.

He stares up at the ceiling, the fatigue from their high sets into his bones. They share a comfortable silence until Jaebum pulls one of Jinyoung’s sock-clad thighs over his body and trails his fingers over Jinyoung’s exposed ass. Jinyoung can feel Jaebum’s cock against his thigh, already spouting a semi. Jinyoung whines in protest. 

Grunting, Jaebum inserts a finger into Jinyoung’s loosened hole. Jinyoung cannot help but mewl loudly, half dreading the next round.  

 

-

 

just gonna leave these here （　´∀｀）☆

  

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135028431@N04/36969501926/in/dateposted-public/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/135028431@N04/36969507096/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter @bloodirises :)


End file.
